A Kiss that brought us togater A kiss that tryed to tear us apart
by am a big fan yes am
Summary: AJ enjoys being young and flirtatiousness with the wwe superstars but a certain red monster once her to him self he is angry and violent kane finds out about John cena


AJ has won she is now the wwe women's champion the ref called it her song has played the crowed was happy to see aj become champion she had this strange feeling that someone back stage was cheering her on and wanted her to win but who? Taminia got up angry at aj for winning she attack her then pulled her cloths half way off Taminia has ripped aj sleeves and then left AJ has just one but feel like a complete failure and she was obvious hurt emotional and physical she had put on a display of hitting the chairs up against the Mat then stormed off in a sexy fury. aj bowed her head in shame holding her breast protecting what's left of her top walking out the ramp blindly bumping in to a very huge angry red menthe always wait under the dark corners of the area meditation until his match he will fight tonight and take the championship from cm punk .Kane catches her making shore she did not lose her balance he was holding her secure close ruff and gentle all at once .she never felt so safe in a man's arms before

Kane

Watch yourself women for you to be women's champion you sure are clumsy

He seemed to have been watching her. Too long he seemed to be desperately searching for something a certain spark he hopes to fine in her eyes. His eyes showed love and concern for…. Her he finally admitted to himself that he fell for the woman but it could never be because she was too pure and innocent for a monster like him. Neither knew who initiated or what happened next, but one thing led to another and the two found them against the area walls both undressing. Both continued to kiss passionately, refusing to let the other go. Kane began to kiss AJ Lee's neck and made his way lower and lower. AJ moaned in pleasure with each kiss and nip at her skin. When Kane made it to her Women hood he began to tease her. He gently played with it for a while till until she begs him to place his huge fingers in her …Kane was in a torturing mood he wanted to see how much she wanted it from him. Bending his head down, Kane let his tongue enter her warmth. This caused her back to arch.

Her hands tangled themselves in his hair and pushed his face deeper within her. Not too long later she came in his mouth while screaming his name. Kane didn't let a single drop pass his lips

The drips would not go to waste her pussy was to pressures to him. She was so good her smell her body and sweet smile taste and hot pussy this had to be some sick play on his emotions she can't want him she was out for something but what?

Aj drop her belt the sound cause them to stop and realize what was happening Kane music been on 3 matches has come and gone so fast it was his turn now the main event the last match of the night.

**{ yes Kane is going to face cm punk with ajs pussy I sent on his breath I do not have time to add a bathroom part knowing my mind it will pull me off topic so Kane is rushing to his match hopefully cm punk will not recognize the scent of his ex-girlfriend .****]**

Next week and for 3 weeks later Kane sees aj kisses john cena 3 times and the whole ordeal with Vicki Kane had not spoken to her he stayed out of the pitcher but now can no longer tamed the beast that has calmed Down when he was force to be team up with Daniel brain aj first love and ex fiancé she left for punk or me or both I can remember the order or even know if there is one I do not even know where I stand with her. He crash opens the door to her private dressing room. Aj looked startled but she knew why he was there.

Kane

I enjoy kissing you more than any other women even more then my past divorce wives and you did this to me I need your lips at least once more AJ if this is good bye Kiss me now and I will forever leave.

AJ

And I thought your lips were to delicious to taste without fallen apart and dying I was afraid

Yes I was afraid these are the questions I ask myself day and night

Your glances seemed drawing my soul through my eyes, Your lips clung to my spirit the moment you touch me they might never let go Kane I felt …that if you stop kissing me then I would die and you would have taken my spirit with you from your rapturous kiss. You kissed me! My heart, my breath and my will in delirious joy from a moment stood un interrupted un announce waiting for you to enter me … Kane please I need it .you can't say no my body will explode with anticipation awaiting your Touch ….those massive hands oh they are so large . you was not there when I needed you John cena was sweet and nice I needed to feel love the love you introduced me to the love I know that you have for me that's why I kisses him I cannot live without tender love express from lips.

Kane

Large what large have to do with anything ….is that what this about lust A J ….Curious to know

What is like sexually …?

You best to know your place women …I can be very dominate It will hurt

Aj

I want it to hurt Kane understand it is not just the fact that am a Slut yes I flirt a lot but you

Was who I wanted all along it you it has always been you. Half those men I never touch we never did

Anything I was waiting for you I wanted your attention and for you to notice me Please tell me it worked

Kane

Oh yah it worked all right look at I do not know how you can find me interesting am disgusting and I attach again AJ you are amazingly beautiful I must admit that even I can see that my feelings for you

Are strong and it bothers me that am somewhat afraid to pay them any attention .I want you more than I ever wanted a women but still I must deny myself the pleasure watching you kiss John Cena

Kane face created an angered hurt expression …. I cannot and will not be made a fool of if I confess my lov-

{ Kane caught himself and looked at aj deep so very deep in the eyes questioning her look question himself truly considering his statement he was going to say . AJ wait eagerly but she too did not know what she wanted or were they were or why they was there all she knew was it was dark and they was alone and this man God this vicious man with the taste of hell in his kiss yes aj knew what dealing with the demon hell spawn meant and what he was but surprise at herself she was ok with that. } Kane hit the wall several times inches close to her face creating a bigger whole each time.

Kane

Do you want to, do you really want to be with john cena {he finally spat after calming down}

Aj

Y Y….ye…MMM {she closed her eyes in fear}

Kane

I ask you a question women are you playing with him like you have played with me.

Her voice was a little muffled from kanes hands he all ways had to lift her up or pin her against something just to talk to her ….dame he is so violent…yet I love it

AJ

Please understand Kane am young and sexy am still learning and want to have fun and date

John is sexy and …

Kane

DO you want him or me his voice thundered over her hear in rage as he was boiling inside

AJ

Ye… she said weakly

Kane

I did not hear you he said calm and low

AJ

Yes I would love to continue to see john cena he-

She pause seeing Kane lips curl in a angry quick motion

I love you Kane John is attractive we are friends and maybe I did get carried away but bottom line is Kane you turn me on …I never done anything with them those guys it's all Vicki lies the most I did is kiss

Please allow me this much before I settle down we will have our whole life a head of us I promise to not let it get far.

Kane

You have my word I will not get to jealous of john and your friendship, but the kissing stops now.

Am going to brand you as mind I will fight and die for you if I have to do you understand.

She nods and pull off her top allowing him full view and access as Kane make his way touching and holding her body parts reminding her that they are his and that no one else is allowed to see them nor touch them he would kiss her nipples and say " only mine" he would do the same to her lips and say "my lips only mine" he worked his way all over her body front back head to toe licking and kissing her slow so very painfully slow .he was eating her ass so good and her pussy even better she was shaking and began to cry gentle whimpers she looks up and says " I love you"…. "Only you".

Soon both were lost in pleasure, causing Kane to bite her neck, claiming her as his.


End file.
